Crews/Nakamura Families
Nakamura Crime Families|image = |caption = Current Nakamura Crime Families seal since December 15th, 2017|game = Grand Theft Auto Online|locations = *San Andreas **Los Santos **Blaine County|leader = Kate Nakamura|enemies = Los Santos Vagos Ballas The Lost MC The Professionals Aztecas Los Santos Police Department Federal Investigation Bureau International Affairs Agency National Office of Security Enforcement Merryweather Security Drug Observation Agency|affiliations = Agent 14 Lester Crest Trevor Philips Enterprises Malc Ron Jakowski "LJT"|colors = Black Purple|members = Kate Nakamura 9 others|businesses = Nakamura CFS|cars = Armoured Enus Cognoscenti Armoured Enus Cognoscenti 55 Turreted Limo Armoured Baller LE Armoured Baller LE LWB Armoured Schafter LWB Armoured Schafter V12 Armoured XLS}} The Nakamura Families, known commonly as Nakamura Crime Families, Nakamura CFS and Nakamura Crime Family Syndicate, is an active Canadian-American-Japanese criminal syndicate founded on April 22nd, 2016 by Kate Nakamura and treated as a mafia-based organization. Groups Nakamura CFS The Nakamura Commission of Freight Shipping is a public group of the main criminal syndicate which was organized to primarily focus on the buying and selling of underworld contraband such as weapons, gemstones, art, and medical supplies. It also acts as an official company and it's front organization. This group is headquartered at the Maze Bank West office in Del Perro. Kate sometimes takes the role of CEO of this group. Nakamura PMC The Nakamura PMC is another group of the main criminal syndicate. Organized primarily and focuses on the production and selling of drugs, counterfeit cash, and forged documents. This group is headquartered at the Downtown Vinewood Clubhouse 2214. The group has no official President and instead only has a Vice-President. Kate herself—whenever she feels like it—takes the role as President. Properties The Nakamura Families own several properties including the Maze Bank West office, the Downtown Vinewood Clubhouse 2214, the Fort Zancudo Hangar 3497, an underground Facility on Route 68. Other properties include several Warehouses and Garages. Affiliation According to the databases of the LSPD, FIB, IAA, DOA, and NOOSE, the Nakamura Crime Families have been known to be mainly affiliated with an agent 14, Lester Crest, Trevor Philips Enterprises, Malc, Ron Jakowski, and codename "LJT". Enemies While active in San Andreas, the Criminal Syndicate has been known to be enemies with various organizations, mainly due to competing in the same area of criminal underworld activities. These rivalries include: *Los Santos Vagos *Ballas *The Lost MC *The Professionals *Aztecas *Merryweather Security As well as several law enforcement and government groups. These include: *Los Santos Police Department *Federal Investigation Bureau *International Affairs Agency *National Office of Security Enforcement *Drug Observation Agency Despite the Nakamura Crime Families not having anything towards the Military, members of the group occasionally engaged in combat against Military personnel. However these occasional attacks were stopped upon the purchase of an aircraft hanger in Fort Zancudo by Kate. Recruitment To become a member of the Nakamura Families requires only a few things; an all-black suit with a white undercoat and black tie as well as owning at least one of the following vehicles: an armoured Cognoscenti, armoured Cognoscenti 55, Turreted Limo, armoured Baller LE, armoured Baller LE LWB, armoured Schafter LWB, armoured Schafter V12, or an armoured XLS with matte black coloured plating and limo-coloured windows. However, there's no limit on how many of the required vehicles to own. Trivia *The Nakamura Families is treated as if it was an in-universe criminal syndicate. *The Crew is only situated onto the Xbox One version of GTA V. **The crew also appears in a fanfiction called "San Andreas: Criminal Underworld" as part of a larger group called "the Families Syndicate". External links *Nakamura Families on Social Club Category:Crews